


Как настоящие американки

by Rin_Nakamura



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternative Universe - New York, Angst, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Romance, past!Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Nakamura/pseuds/Rin_Nakamura
Summary: Бетти Купер внушает приязнь и доверие с первого взгляда – чистая, опрятная девочка с лучистым взглядом и розовой улыбкой; с конфетти в волосах и звездами на кончиках пальцев; собранная из конфетных фантиков и искристости содовой. Но, иногда, Вероника думает, что для того чтобы добраться до настоящей Бетти, сначала нужно спуститься в ад.[нью-йорк!АУ]





	

**Honey put on that party dress**   
_Милая, надень то вечернее платье_   
**Like ooh**   
_Такое, чтобы — ох._

_© Lana del Rey — American_

 

Тот момент, в общем-то, не должен был оставаться в памяти, как что-то значительное: лунный свет, освещающий парковку перед баром, сигаретный дым, аромат нежных цветочных духов Бетти, прижавшейся к ней слишком близко; и тихо подмурлыкивающее оживленному разговору радио из машины напротив.

Она — американская светская львица на тонких шпильках, танцующая в лунном свете и плавно покачивающая бедрами, обтянутыми в шелк серебряного платья; от нее не может отвести взгляд любой, кто однажды посмотрит. В ее движениях слишком много томности и неприкрытой соблазнительности — Вероника знает, чего хочет этой ночью, и притягивает возможности одним щелчком.

Арчи покровительственно смотрит на ее танец, облокотившись спиной на кирпичную стену бара; в его рыжих волосах гуляет ветер, в его сердце никогда не будет места для еще одной женщины — такого, чтобы устроило бы Веронику. Она не хочет алтаря или трона, украшенного драгоценными камнями — ей вполне хватает бриллиантов на ее пальцах и алмазов в глазах; Вероника хочет безраздельно властвовать над тем, что принимает, а Арчи Эндрюс в этом не так уж хорош.

(К подобному выводу она приходит спустя ночь, проведенную вместе, где Арчи пишет строчки из песен языком на ее коже, как и на коже многих других женщин, почти на автомате).

Он не плох в каком-то определенном смысле слова, просто непостоянен; и после женщины с виолончелью, проткнувшей его сердце размахом смычка, вряд ли кто-то способен всерьез завладеть его мыслями.

Бетти улыбается, принимая ее руку, когда Вероника притягивает ее к себе. В ее волосах путается звездное сияние, оно подсвечивает ее кожу, и Вероника позволяет себе заворожиться изумрудной радужкой, поблескивающей в близости от ее лица.

Бетти немного ведет от выпитого коктейля, и ее движения становятся мягкими и куда более расслабленными, чем обычно. Вероника прослеживает носом линию ее ключицы и зарывается лицом в распущенные светлые кудри; Бетти сжимает руками ее талию и притягивает еще ближе к себе.

Идеально, думает Вероника.

_Почти._

***

Вероника усваивает одну простую истину еще в пятилетнем возрасте: ее мать никогда не пожелает для нее плохого, ее мать всегда старается быть с ней предельно честна. Ее мать знает, что ей нужно, куда лучше, чем она себе представляет, и порой необходимо просто следовать ее словам.

(В отличие от распространенного стереотипа о жизни внутри роскошных манхэттенских домов, их семья действительно является _семьей_ , со всеми этими совместными завтраками и вечерними просмотрами фильмов в гостиной пентхауса; и в этом, как и во многом остальном, полностью заслуга ее матери).

Когда Вероника, с предложения Гермионы и одобрения отца, переводится в Стайвесант — одну из лучших школ (вообще-то, _самую_ лучшую) в Нью-Йорке, это кажется ей неплохой затеей. И слава святым кутюрье, что здесь нет такого понятия как школьная форма, поэтому свой первый день Вероника Лодж встречает во всеоружии, облачившись в высокие замшевые ботфорты и бордовое платье с тяжелой юбкой. Она всегда придерживалась мнения, что производить нужное впечатление необходимо с самого начала.

— Откуда ты перевелась? — спрашивает Бетти Купер — ее гид по новой школе, когда они проходят мимо классов по французскому. Бетти встретила ее прямо у входа в Стайвесант, и она — первый человек, с которым она успевает здесь поговорить; Вероника решает не терять шанс обо всем разузнать и — возможно — поднабраться нужных сплетен, чтобы быть в курсе происходящего, но Бетти Купер оказывается не из тех, кто треплется с незнакомцами по пустякам, предпочитая рассказывать историю школы вместо какого-нибудь пикантного слуха вроде связи преподавателя и ученицы, или о ценах на изготовление курсовых у гения-младшеклассника.

— Из Спенса, — отвечает Вероника, и брови Бетти поднимаются в удивлении.

— Из Спенса? Разве это не…

— … не школа-пансионат для девочек, где на стенах развешены плакаты о благости воздержания, а по ночам на ворота вешают замки? — Вероника смеется от выражения ужаса, появившегося на лице Бетти, а затем мягко улыбается. — Да. И нет. На самом деле, там не так уж все и плохо, местами даже прилично. Правда вот с весельем трудновато, но мы… — Вероника делает паузу и подмигивает покрасневшей Бетти. — Мы всегда _находили_ , чем себя развлечь.

Бетти неловко ей улыбается и засовывает руки в карманы джинсов.

Бетти Купер — не типичный представитель золотой молодежи Манхэттена, но типичная представительница тех, о которых говорят: девочка-умница, хороша во всем, за что ни возьмется; накрахмаленный воротничок неизменной рубашки на занятиях, убранные в хвост волосы, розовый блеск на губах и щекочущий нос аромат пионов. Бетти грызет яблоки, пьет свежевыжатые соки и носит завтрак в герметичном контейнере; Бетти записана в команду по волейболу и в группу поддержки, занимается студенческой газетой, а средний балл ее успеваемости составляет сумасшедшие четыре и девять; Бетти — гладкий фасад образа _совершенного_ человека, и Вероника далеко не сразу слышит характерный треск.

Вероника выглядит как ее изнаночная сторона, со своими темными ногтями, покровительственными улыбками и обтягивающими юбками; и это непредсказуемо не отвращает, а интригует их

обеих.

***

Иногда яркий огонек в анисово-зеленых глазах Бетти Купер напоминает ей о чем-то старом, почти забытом, старательно стираемом из памяти; то самое мгновение перед прыжком в воду, когда пытаешься задержать дыхание и взлететь с носков, но в итоге сбиваешься и падаешь плашмя, разбивая себе лицо, живот, и набираешь носом соленой воды.

(Вероника никогда не была особенно хороша в подобных вещах).

***

— К слову, женщины семьи Лодж никогда не ладили с женщинами семьи Купер, — говорит ей Гермиона, поправляя идеальную прическу и заглядывая в карманное зеркальце. Она подзывает официанта властным взмахом руки и указывает на бокал. — Ты, разумеется, можешь дружить с Бетти, Вероника, но, ради бога, пусть ваши отношения остаются на уровне _дружеских_ до самого конца.

Вероника не краснеет, когда тон матери становится многозначительным, а губы сжимаются в одну тонкую линию; да, однажды она наткнулась на нее и Шерил Блоссом в недвусмысленном положении в собственной кухне, но, черт возьми, ей было пятнадцать, и пятнадцать — время рисковых экспериментов; когда еще? У Шерил были мягкие губы и соблазнительное тело, но воспоминания о том/ех вечере/ах до сих пор заставляют ее… болеть.

Гермиона отпивает из бокала, и Вероника повторяет за ней, стараясь удержать пузатое стеклянное брюшко в точности также, как и она — изящно согнув кисть; на ее взгляд, получается довольно неплохо.

— Может, Бетти и неплохая девочка, но ее мать — Элис Купер — скандально известная журналистка, которая славится тем, что не гнушается ни своими, ни чужими принципами, чтобы добыть информацию, и при этом вести себя так, будто бы она здесь единственная в белом пальто, в то время как остальные — в немодном грязно-желтом. Ее же сестра Полли — ох, милая, здесь нужно говорить что-нибудь еще?

— Мы не знаем, что там случилось, мам, — закатывает глаза Вероника. — И, потом, разве не ты меня учила не делать поспешных выводов, пока тебе не предоставили факты?

— Что мы _знаем_ , так это то, что девочка Купер забеременела неизвестно от кого в свои шестнадцать, и что с тех пор ее никто не видел. — Неожиданно строго говорит Гермиона. — Поэтому слухи о злоупотреблении наркотиками и разгульном образе жизни волне могут оказаться правдой, раз семья отправила ее в закрытый пансион на другой конец страны. И едва ли это послужило хорошим примером для ее младшей сестры. Но… Тем не менее, я не вправе указывать тебе, с кем дружить, и если ты хочешь — пожалуйста. Только, Ронни, дружи с ней так, чтобы ее впечатлительная _mère_ не появилась однажды в нашем пентхаусе, чтобы побить мою любимую коллекцию итальянского фарфора. Как это сделала мама Шерил _тогда._

Вероника прыскает со смеху, пряча усмешку в бокале вина, но Гермиона замечает: покачивает головой и улыбается самым краешком губ.

— Кто же знал, что миссис Блоссом по ночам бродит у комнат своих детей, словно сторожевой пес. Но признай, мама, что тебя это повеселило хотя бы немного. Ты помнишь, как она запустила той вазой в окно и попала в проезжающий мимо лимузин мэра?

Гермиона не может сдержать смешка.

— Двойной удар: та кошмарная ваза все равно мне не нравилась, я как раз думала, куда можно ее пристроить, и — ох! — как же мне было приятно читать об этой истории в утреннем выпуске под редакторством Элис. Она так увлеклась поливанием грязью Блоссомов, что совсем забыла про нас.

— Больше, чем женщин семьи Лодж, Куперы не любят только женщин семьи Блоссом, — вздыхает Вероника. — И никто до сих пор не знает, почему.

***

Чтобы завоевать сердце Гермионы Лодж Бетти требуется всего лишь один ужин. И с того вечера посиделки в комнате у Вероники, среди пледов, напротив плазмы, становятся их привычным времяпрепровождением. Вероника не знает точно, что Бетти говорит своей матери об этих вечерах, но может предположить, что в ее словах не слишком много правды, учитывая, что их семейный пентхаус стоит на месте, а коллекция маминого фарфора все еще цела.

(Хоть и убрана из гостиной экономкой, по приказу Гермионы, во избежание возможных проблем).

Вероника мурлычет _Moon River_ , подпевая прекрасной Одри, когда Бетти расплетает волосы и откидывается на подушки. Вероника совсем не по-женски присвистывает, тем самым заставив Бетти испуганно подскочить и едва не опрокинуть поднос с ужином на кровать.

— О мой бог, — говорит Вероника. — Я впервые вижу тебя с распущенными волосами. Милая, но зачем ты прячешь подобный шедевр в этот ужасный хвост?

Бетти фыркает.

— Потому что это удобно? Потому что я не люблю, когда волосы лезут мне в лицо?

— Или же, потому что такая прическа превращает тебя в сексуальную кошечку? — предлагает Вероника, ехидно улыбаясь. — О, милая Бетти, я знаю все о таких как ты, с этими вулканами, спрятанными за невинными глазками и милыми личиками. Ну-ка, выпусти коготки, покажи зубки, и скажи: _мяу._

(Бетти весь вечер не расстается с телефоном, строча кому-то сообщения и мягко улыбаясь. Вероника не то, чтобы взволнована этим фактом, скорее раздосадована и удивлена: их отношения с Арчи никогда не переступали за грань дружеских, Реджи — милый кретин, Кевин — гей, а больше в радиусе мили около Купер парней не наблюдалось. Кто ей пишет тогда?).

— Ты что, только что укусила меня за плечо? — недоверчиво спрашивает Бетти и трет кожу под футболкой.

Вероника смеется и уворачивается от отправленной в нее подушки.

— Я должны была попробовать, — невозмутимо отвечает она, и накрывается одеялом. — А теперь — внимание на экран. Мы чуть не пропустили самое интересное.

— Ты же знаешь его наизусть. Ты цитируешь реплики половину фильма.

— И что?

***

_«У меня есть чудесная мысль: давай целый день делать то, чего мы никогда не делали. По очереди, сначала ты, потом я. Хотя я уже, кажется, делала в этой жизни всё»._

***

Они усаживаются за столик в небольшой винтажной кофейне в самом центре Сохо, сбрасывая пакеты с покупками на диванчики. Бетти закалывает волосы в строгий пучок, из косметики наносит лишь тушь для ресниц, и все равно выглядит почти _преступно_ хорошенькой в аккуратной замшевой курточке, простых джинсах и сапожках без каблука. Она заказывает латте с мятным сиропом, а Вероника — привычный мокко, и каким-то образом (спросите Веронику поподробнее, если хотите, но лучше не стоит) их разговор приобретает странное направление.

—  _Да брось_ , Бетти, быть не может, чтобы ты никогда не целовалась с девушкой, — смеется Вероника, и Вероника откровенно лукавит: _конечно же_ , она _не_ ; Бетти Купер являет собой непревзойденный образчик правильности и контроля: неправильные (о, да ладно!) поцелуи определенно не ее стезя. — Ты, в конце концов, американка или кто?

— Не доводилось, — Бетти пожимает плечами, зачем-то внимательно разглядывает свой напиток, а затем с удовольствием принимается за десерт. — Господи, как вкусно. Я определенно хочу еще одну порцию, хотя даже не доела эту. Ты не хочешь попробовать? Здесь мятная крошка и, кажется, шоколадный сироп…

Вероника скрещивает руки на груди, и тыкает в нее десертной вилкой.

— Я не хочу пирожное — оно же, фу, Бетти, на соевом молоке, — а ты не переводи тему.

Бетти закатывает глаза.

— Я ее не перевожу. Ты спросила, и я ответила. Чего ты еще от меня хочешь?

— Давай целоваться?

—  _Что?_

— Целоваться давай? — с энтузиазмом повторяет Вероника, пока Бетти кашляет, поперхнувшись своим кофе. — Ну же, Бетти, я должна исправить эту досадную оплошность. Ты прожила восемнадцать лет в Нью-Йорке и ни разу не целовалась с девушкой? О, мой бог. У меня _мурашки_ от нетерпения. Хочу, хочу быть первой!

—  _Здесь?_ — вытаращивает глаза Бетти. — На глазах у всех?

— А что такого? — интересуется Вероника с некоторым предвкушением. — Или ты боишься? Посмотрите-ка, бесстрашная Бетти Купер не боится подделывать записи в журнале посещаемости для своих друзей, но боится целоваться на глазах у всех. Или — поправь меня, если я не права, — ты боишься вовсе не этого, и дело здесь куда глубже, чем я предположила. Я чего-то не знаю о тебе, м, Би?

Вероника смеется от великолепного каламбура и разве что не хлопает в ладоши, когда Бетти неожиданно яростно раздувает ноздри и почти перепархивает на место рядом с ней с соседнего диванчика.

— Не попала ни разу, — бормочет Бетти, решительно поворачивая ее голову к себе, уцепив пальцами за подбородок. Вероника застывает, ожидая продолжения, но, видимо, запала Бетти хватило ненадолго. — Я просто…

— Не паникуй, — шепчет Вероника. — Просто доверься.

Конечно, Вероника целует ее сама, во-первых, из-за опасения, что Бетти просто сбежит сейчас, а во-вторых, ну, потому что — да _сколько можно,_ это не такое уж и большое дело.

Бетти приоткрывает губы, не убирая пальцев с ее подбородка, и Вероника повторяет ее жест, убирает растрепавшиеся из пучка Бетти прядки ей за уши; а затем притягивает к себе. У Бетти действительно _мягкие_ губы — настолько, насколько и выглядят, и на них остался привкус мятного сиропа, который щиплет перчинкой у Вероники во рту. Она аккуратно и медленно целует Бетти, и та — наконец-то — начинает ей отвечать; осторожно, но со стремительно крепнущей уверенностью.

Она отрывается от нее спустя несколько мгновений, когда в окно кофейни стучат два широко улыбающихся парня и показывают им большие пальцы. Лицо Бетти стремительно начинает краснеть, но она вдруг показывает им неприличный жест, и они убираются прочь — Вероника чувствует себя почти восхищенной.

— Это было… хорошо, — через пару секунд говорит Вероника. — Очень, очень хорошо.

Бетти моргает, и из растерянного ее взгляд становится таким, будто бы она пытается подобрать слова, но у нее отчего-то не выходит.

— О, — вздрагивает она, когда Вероника обеспокоенно касается ее руки. — Да, да. Это было… познавательно. Поучительно. В смысле, как урок. Это же был урок?

— Ну, разумеется, малышка Купер, это был урок, — Вероника посмеивается в чашку с кофе, подавляя желание выпить остаток одним глотком, чтобы скрыть нервозность. — Счастлива была побывать в роли учителя, все дела.

Бетти расслабляется и подзывает официанта, чтобы заказать себе еще одну порцию десерта. Вероника качает головой на предложение Бетти присоединиться.

— Слишком много сладкого на сегодня, — говорит она, и почему-то вместо тарелки с пирожным указывает на Бетти.

Бетти снова краснеет. Вероника тяжело сглатывает.

_Проклятье, зачем?_

***

Это мир Верхнего Ист-Сайда: фирменных бутиков, оживленных улочек, ресторанов, где можно выпить чашечку кофе за двадцать долларов, и — конечно же, — званых ужинов, состоящих из океана дорогой выпивки, кухни под руководством известнейших шеф-поваров, и богатейших людей Нью-Йорка, облаченных в дизайнерский эксклюзив; а еще — из скуки, официоза и хитрых интриг.

Платье струится по ее телу шелковым водопадом из чистого серебра, когда она спускается с лестницы и пересекает гостиную комнату, заполненную людьми; блеск ламп, сияние бриллиантов, и Вероника становится _безупречной_ в этом образе, когда из динамиков начинает петь бессмертный Синатра о лунных реках, — парень из обслуживающего персонала проносит полотенце мимо локтя.

Мать и отец смотрят на нее с гордостью, даже не стараясь спрятать торжествующих улыбок: наша дочь идеальнее, чем все, что вы можете себе представить; наша дочь — лучшее творение, образец, эталон воспитания и красоты. Вероника отпивает из бокала с шампанским, выглядывая Бетти, и находит ее через какое-то время: конфетно-розовое платье авторства Марка Джейкобса, аккуратные туфли, волосы в сложной прическе — ничего неожиданного. Мило, но предсказуемо.

— Мне больше нравятся распущенные, — говорит ей Вероника, подкрадываясь сзади и дотрагиваясь до ее плеча.

Бетти вздрагивает, поворачивается — с укором во взгляде, но с улыбкой в голосе.

— Если бы я хотела утопить свои волосы в бокале с шампанским, то непременно бы их распустила, — Бетти принимает бокал от Вероники, и отпивает глоток. — Тебе не кажется, что в этом шампанском градусов на порядок больше, чем необходимо?

Вероника насмешливо фыркает, забирает бокал обратно у опешившей Бетти, и прижимается губами к кромке.

— Слишком по-ханжески даже для вас, мисс Бетти. Прикажите принести детской смеси. Будете элегантно цедить через трубочку.

— А ну-ка отдай, — протестует Бетти, выхватывая свой бокал назад. — Мама вот-вот начнет говорить очередную высокопарную речь, в которой одновременно поблагодарит и унизит всех и каждого из здесь присутствующих. Что-то типа: спасибо вам за ваши _щедрые_ пожертвования для нашего фонда, которые в теории могли бы спасти четверть населения где-то в Нигерии, но, увы; мистер Блоссом, часы на вашем запястье выглядят просто обворожительно, как и кольцо на пальце вашей жены — сколько вы отдали за них, если посчитать в коробках с молоком? — Она передразнивает свою мать, понизив голос, а затем делает глубокий вдох. — Чтобы пережить этот вечер, мне потребуется еще не один такой бокал.

Вероника задумчиво смотрит на свою мать, вовлеченную в светскую беседу с мистером Фредом Эндрюсом — папой рыжеволосого Арчи, с которым Вероника недавно познакомилась, пожалуй, ближе, чем было нужно. Его глаза, устремленные на Гермиону, — восхищенные и тоскливые. Эй, где прохлаждается ее _père?_

— Хочешь выбраться отсюда?

Бетти моргает.

— Что? Нет! Ты с ума сошла. Нас же заметят. Я не могу сбежать с вечеринки в собственном доме. Что я скажу родителям, когда они спросят меня об этом?

— Что мы решили сбежать в Новый Орлеан, присоединиться к бродячему цирку и усыновить кота? — Предлагает Вероника. — Ну, к примеру. Подойдет как вариант. Думаю, твоя мамочка будет в полнейшем восторге.

— Вероника, — улыбается Бетти. — Будь серьезной.

— Серьезно — значит скучно, — морщится Вероника. — И чтобы ты знала, Бетти, Вероника Лодж ненавидит скуку.

***

И, конечно, они выбираются оттуда, невзирая на попытки Бетти отвертеться; больше показательные, чем настоящие — Вероника уверена, что если бы Бетти не хотела никуда идти, то не сдвинулась бы ни на дюйм. Вместо этого они по очереди пробираются через кухню дома Купер, выскальзывают на улицу через вход для обслуживающего персонала, а затем встречаются на соседней улице, недалеко от городской набережной.

— Посмотри на нас, — Вероника начинается смеяться, присев на лавочку и аккуратно расправив платье. — Чем не Ромео и Джульетта, выбравшиеся с бала, втайне от своих семей? Бетти, это почти смешно. Когда твоя мамочка перестанет смотреть на меня так, будто я обесчещу ее дочь, если она хоть на миг отвернется?

— Может быть тогда, когда ты перестанешь на меня смотреть так, словно именно это и собираешься сделать? — предлагает Бетти, улыбаясь.

— Ауч, Би. Это было подло. Мы так не договаривались.

— А у нас были какие-то условия? — Бетти щурится, и Вероника недоверчиво моргает — девчонка обводит ее вокруг пальца на этом самом месте. Как к этому пришло? — Не припомню, чтобы мы их обговаривали.

— Ромео, как жаль, что ты Ромео…

— Да _ладно_ уже, Вероника, прекрати!

Закат выглядит как малиновый мусс, обнявший небо над городом. Они идут неспешным шагом по набережной в сторону недалеко расположенного бара, куда обещали прибыть Арчи и Кевин, рука под руку, и разговаривают, в общем-то, ни о чем: о лишней ложке сахара в утреннем кофе, надвигающемся семинаре по философии, и о том, кому из них больше подойдут _те самые_ туфли из последней коллекции Гуччи.

Вероника не замечала в себе подобной нерешительности до этого вечера. Это казалось всегда очень просто: один вопрос — один ответ.

«Я представляю для тебя интерес в _том самом_ плане?»

или

«Ты бы хотела снова меня поцеловать?»

***

Она не спрашивает.

***

Но она спрашивает у Бетти про телефон, рассеянность и круги под глазами и получает в ответ твердое: все в порядке, здесь толком не о чем говорить. Из Бетти выходит ужасная лгунья, и Вероника не может избавиться от ощущения, что ей либо не доверяют достаточно, либо принимают за что-то незначительное, чтобы с ней делиться; это больно бьет по чувствам, но Вероника продолжает вести себя, как и прежде.

Она не готова потерять кого-то подобным образом еще раз.

***

Вероника не строит иллюзий, потому что иллюзии — не в ее стиле. Как сапоги с бахромой или сумка из искусственной кожи. Поэтому, когда Бетти срывается на уроке французского и запускает яблоком в голову неудачно пошутившему Реджи, а затем, на тренировке, _случайно_ отпускает руки в стойке с поддержкой для черлидерши, прошедшейся по ее сестре, — Вероника не списывает это на случайность или на тяжелый день.

Вероника, по сути своей, достаточно откровенна, и не скрывает самолюбия и готовности воевать за свои убеждения до победного финала; Вероника не стыдится своих истинных эмоций, и презрение в ее исполнении всегда выглядит как _презрение,_ а ярость — как ледяной, но неотвратимый шторм. Она честна в первую очередь сама с собой, и не пытается спрятаться за ширмой, или рассовать по карманам внутренних демонов, чтобы скрыть их от любопытных глаз. Она предпочитает темную одежду, красит губы красной помадой, — и одно это уже неплохой предупреждающий знак.

Бетти Купер же внушает приязнь и доверие с первого взгляда — чистая, опрятная девочка с лучистым взглядом и розовой улыбкой; с конфетти в волосах и звездами на кончиках пальцев; собранная из конфетных фантиков и искристой содовой.

То яркий глянец, то картинка в пастельных тонах.

Но, иногда, Вероника думает, что для того чтобы добраться до настоящей Бетти, сначала нужно спуститься в ад.

***

— И… что это было сегодня с Реджи на французском? — прямо спрашивает Вероника, подсаживаясь к Бетти за столик в кофейне напротив школы после занятий. — И на тренировке «Лисичек» — это правда, что ты чуть не задушила Мэйси, Бетс? В смысле, она и меня порой бесит, но обычно для успокоения мне хватает одной словесной пощечины. О рукоприкладстве я как-то не думала. А ты…?

— Неудачный день, — скупо отвечает Бетти, не отрывая взгляда от домашнего задания.

Вероника наклоняет голову набок и вдруг замечает круги под ее глазами, больше похожие на два синяка, тщательно замазанные консилером; неровную поверхность припухших губ и напряженные пальцы.

— Что такое, Би? — настаивает Вероника, накрывая ладонью руку Бетти с зажатым в ней желтым маркером. — Кто-то тебя обидел? Только скажи мне кто, и я выжгу под его ногами всю землю.

Бетти поднимает глаза, пожимает ее пальцы, а затем вымученно улыбается.

— Все в порядке, — говорит она, после недолгой заминки. — Это семейное.

— О. Извини. Тогда я лезу не в свое дело.

— Да и… Нет, на самом деле. Это, конечно, тебя никак не касается, но… — Бетти вздыхает. — Думаю, я могу тебе рассказать. Даже показать. Только если ты этого хочешь.

Вероника не раздумывает ни секунды.

— Конечно же, я хочу.

— Но… Пока что, не могла бы ты посидеть со мной немного? — Вероника тянет руку, чтобы поправить выбившуюся из хвоста Бетти прядь, и Бетти закрывает глаза, а затем неожиданно укладывается на ее колени и бормочет: — Да, вот так идеально. Спасибо. Мне нужно только несколько минут.

В кофейне нет никого кроме них и бариста; он кидает на них внимательный взгляд, а затем приглушает свет. Вероника определенно оставит ему на чаевые все деньги, которые имеются у нее наличкой.

— Я устала все делать так, как она хочет, — спустя какое-то время говорит ей Бетти. — Носить правильную одежду, наносить правильную косметику, общаться с _правильными_ — по ее мнению — людьми. Это никогда не приводит ни к чему хорошему, и случай с Полли должен был преподать ей урок, но… стало только хуже. Она будто обезумела, а я… Иногда я чувствую, что _задыхаюсь_  — мне в буквальном смысле мешают дышать. Я боюсь, что однажды проснусь и не вспомню, кто такая Бетти Купер, и чего я хочу от своей жизни, и _кого_ я хочу в своей жизни, потому что от меня не останется ничего — только _она._

Вероника мягко перебирает ее волосы почти до закрытия кофейни, и не может избавиться от ощущения, что держит в пальцах ни больше, ни меньше — расплавленное золото.

***

Еще полгода назад огонь то почти по-кошачьи ластился к ее касаниям, то рассерженно обжигал пальцы — на тонкой коже подушечек, _в плохую погоду_ , можно заметить до конца не заживший ожог.

***

Желтобокое такси привозит их в район восточного Бронкса и останавливается у многоэтажного жилого дома, по виду не отличающегося от других таких домов, но стоящего немного в отдалении и будто спрятанного в тени высоких деревьев за парком.

— Признаться, я в некотором затруднении, — Вероника хмурит брови, а затем шутливо толкает Бетти в плечо. — Надеюсь, выражение «семейные скелеты в шкафу» не носит буквальный характер. Что мы здесь делаем?

— Потерпи. Помнишь, ты спрашивала про то, с кем я переписываюсь по телефону так часто?

Бетти взлетает вверх по ступенькам подъезда, под козырек, звонит в домофон с видео-связью и на тихое женское «Кто?» отвечает: «Бетти», а затем «Я не одна».

 — Скажи мне, что ты не скрываешь здесь двух незарегистрированных детей от бродячего саксофониста.

Бетти смеется.

— Боги, Вероника, откуда ты все это берешь?

Они поднимаются на лифте на одиннадцатый этаж, и Бетти поворачивается к ней перед дверью в квартиру.

— Все, что ты сейчас увидишь должно остаться в тайне, — серьезно говорит она. — Пообещай мне, что ты ни о чем никому не расскажешь. От этого зависит очень многое, а я очень хочу тебе доверять.

— Версия с детьми кажется все более и более правдивой, — бормочет Вероника, а затем вздыхает. — Конечно, Бетс. Все, что угодно. Ты, безусловно, можешь мне довериться.

Когда Бетти звонит в дверь, ее открывает Шерил Блоссом.

***

Сердце Вероники стучит где-то в пятках, а к горлу стремительно подкатывает тошнота. Шерил — _ее Шерил_  — переступает обнаженными ступнями по полу, и впервые на памяти Вероники не может найти слов.

— Шер? — Свой голос Вероника слышит откуда-то издалека, возможно, из-за того, что даже ее душа попыталась вырваться из тела и исчезнуть отсюда, но «оковы тела так крепки»… или как там писал бессмертный Китс? А может, и не писал; а может, и не Китс.

— Ро… Вероника? — Шерил открывает рот, и это заставляет задыхаться их обоих. — Какого… _какого черта?_

— Окей, — говорит Бетти, и в ее голосе слышится напряжение. — Судя по всему, вы знакомы. Можно нам зайти?

Бетти кружится на кухне, разливая по чашкам чай, и чувствует себя вроде как дома. Вероника сверлит Шерил взглядом, который та демонстративно игнорирует — разглядывает свой идеальный маникюр, поджимает губы и качает ступней; все — одновременно.

Вероника пытается найти нужные слова, но те состоят лишь из невнятных обрывков и сотрясающей кости паники. Она разглаживает юбку, пытаясь представить, как повела бы себя Одри Хепберн, если бы попала в ситуацию, подобную этой, но получается вяло — Одри никогда бы не вляпалась в такое дерьмо.

— Вы… — решается она, наконец, и взмахивает рукой. — Вы, девочки, что…

Шерил презрительно фыркает.

Бетти едва не роняет чашку.

— Что? О, нет-нет, Ви, все совсем не так. Не знаю точно, что именно ты себе представила, но оно определенно не так.

— Выдохни, дорогая, — мурлычет Шерил, впервые за десять минут подняв на нее глаза со знакомым лихорадочным блеском. — Здесь не о чем переживать. За кого бы ты сейчас не болела. _Ви._

Бетти кидает на них странный взгляд и ставит на стол чайник, чашки и поднос с вишневыми капкейками — любимым десертом Шерил. Вероника почти чувствует, как что-то внутри нее начинает закипать.

— Вынуждена спросить, — говорит Бетти, усаживаясь на стул, стоящий в середине, будто рефери. — Что происходит? Почему мне кажется, что я нахожусь между вулканом и… вулканом? Откуда вы друг друга знаете? И… как давно?

— Мы учились вместе в Спенсе, — хмурится Вероника, поворачиваясь к Бетти, и ее лицо каким-то образом помогает сгладить резкость первоначального тона. — Были соседками по комнате и вроде как… дружили. Пока однажды Шерил не исчезла, не оставив даже записки и не удосужившись дать о себе знать хотя бы раз за эти полгода. Что вполне в ее духе, если подумать.

— «Соседки по комнате», значит? — картинно улыбается Шерил. — «Вроде как дружили»? Очень лестно, Вероника. Я и не представляла себе всю нежность твоих чувств.

Вероника сжимает пальцы в кулак и улыбается ей по-настоящему _змеиной_ улыбкой.

Бетти вздрагивает, но не вмешивается.

— «Вроде как дружили» подходит куда больше, учитывая обстоятельства, не находишь?

— О, да прекрати, — морщится Шерил. — Это никогда не было чем-то… _значительным_ , правда? Чем-то, что заставило бы тебя чувствовать… _обеспокоенность?_ Ты и я, Шерил Блоссом и Вероника Лодж, — это звучало куда сильнее, чем было на самом деле.

Вероника представляет в своей голове, как вскакивает, наматывает рыжие волосы Блоссом на кулак, а затем бьет ее лицом о стол; потом приходят другие воспоминания: слезы злости на коленях обеспокоенной матери, попытки пробиться к матери Шерил, дозвониться Джейсону, и — черт возьми, — убедить себя не сжигать их комнату в пансионе вместе со всеми девочками, пока они спят — только чтобы заполнить ревущую пустоту в груди. Хотя бы чем-то отдаленно похожим на тот огонь.

— Конечно, не было, — спокойно говорит Вероника. — Но, знаешь, думаю, что я заслуживала право знать.

—  _Никто_ не заслуживал право знать, — резко перебивает ее Шерил, а затем вскакивает со стула и подходит к окну, облокачиваясь на подоконник. Ее глаза, устремленные на Бетти, поднявшую брови, выглядят опасными; Вероника знает, к чему оно может привести. — В это вообще никто не должен был вмешиваться. Спасибо, Элизабет, хорошая работа. Молодец. Пятерка за конфиденциальность.

— Не разговаривай так с ней, — предостерегает ее Вероника, и Шерил поворачивается к ней медленно, будто в кадре из кинофильма. — Джейсон, я полагаю, тоже здесь. Близнецы Блоссом и дня бы не протянули друг без друга, не то что половину года.

Шерил поджимает губы.

— Разумеется. Но сейчас он не в городе. Подготавливает почву для переезда. Скоро нас здесь не будет.

У Вероники в голове все встает на свои места.

— Полли, да? — спрашивает она у Бетти, и Бетти кивает. Шерил шипит, как рассерженная кошка. — Значит, те слухи об ее беременности были правдой. О, господи. Это действительно происходит в реальной жизни? — Вероника поворачивается к Шерил. — Что ваши родители? Они…

— Они не знают, где мы, — говорит Шерил, складывает руки на груди, скрытой под красной шифоновой блузкой, а затем вздыхает и будто бы принимает поражение. — И я хочу, чтобы так и оставалось. Ты не представляешь, как сложно скрываться от своей семьи, когда они — самые влиятельные люди в Нью-Йорке, а тебе едва восемнадцать. Я почти не выхожу на улицу. Я забыла, что такое Барниз. Мне приходится заказывать одежду через _интернет_. Я ненавижу онлайн-шопинг. А Джей-Джей теперь _блондин._

Вероника и Бетти одновременно закатывают глаза.

— Блоссомы говорят, что вы уехали учиться в частную школу во Франции.

— Да, потому что они не знают, где мы, — терпеливо повторяет Шерил. — И не хотят скандала, афишируя весть о нашем исчезновении на весь Нью-Йорк. Мы переезжаем каждые полтора месяца, и это ужасно утомительно. Не думала, что удовольствие собирать чемоданы превратиться в тягость так рано и так быстро.

Бетти вздыхает и красноречиво смотрит на Веронику.

— В общем и целом, вот и вся история. Мои родители, конечно, тоже не в курсе дела, ты сама понимаешь, хоть мама разве что не вскопала по кирпичику весь город, чтобы найти Полли. Они были решительно настроены на аборт, хотя и не подавали виду, чтобы удержать ее рядом; я случайно подслушала их разговор в гостиной, и поняла, что дело плохо. Мы собрали вещи, подделали пару кредиток, и я помогла сестре ускользнуть. Теперь родители вешают общественности лапшу на уши о закрытом пансионе и категорически отвергают слухи об ее беременности. — Бетти кусает губы, и Вероника накрывает ее руку своей ладонью. — Полли сейчас приходится очень нелегко.

— Джейсону, вообще-то, тоже, — саркастично напоминает Шерил. — Он, если ты помнишь, вынужден был _работать_ , чтобы не вызывать подозрения у соседей.

— Я не думаю, что протирание задницы у барной стойки в течение месяца можно считать за тяжелый труд, Шерил! — Неожиданно взрывается Бетти. — Это малое из того, что он мог сделать после того, как…

— Стоп, стоп! — Вмешивается Вероника, когда лицо Шерил начинает краснеть от ярости, а Бетти — выглядеть так, будто она вот-вот на нее бросится. — Прекратите. Вы же на одной стороне. Удивлена, кстати, что ты, Шерил, участвуешь в этой истории, скажем так, _непосредственно._

— Это ребенок Джейсона, — Шерил пожимает плечами так легко, будто бы это все объясняет и, в принципе, зная Шерил, так оно и есть. — Как еще я должна была поступить?

***

Вероника надевает обувь, пока Бетти разговаривает с сестрой за закрытыми дверями ее спальни («Она такая большая, Ви! Она как круглый воздушный шар!»), и Шерил стоит, облокотившись на дверной проем с непроницаемым лицом. Вероника чувствует ее взгляд каждой клеточкой своего тела.

— Прости, — вдруг слышится ее голос после тяжелого вздоха — такой тихий, что Вероника даже думает, что ей это послышалось. Когда она поднимает голову, Шерил смотрит ей прямо в глаза. — Я не хотела быть такой грубой. Мне жаль, что все так вышло.

Вероника подавляет вздох.

— Мне тоже жаль. Но это не твоя вина. Я понимаю. Ты просто была…

— … напугана? В ужасе? Не знала, что делать и как дальше жить? Не хотела тебя оставлять, но понимала, что нельзя по-другому, потому что через тебя нас могли бы выследить? — Шерил странно улыбается. — Что-то из этого определенно, да.

 _Всё из этого_ , читает Вероника в ее глазах, и ей кажется, что внутренности в ее животе слились в один беспокойно ворочающийся орган. Она нерешительно разводит руки в стороны, и Шерил аккуратно проскальзывает к ней в объятия. Привычное ощущение ее тела — холодная кожа, одновременно соль и шелк — пробуждают застарелую нежность в груди, на этот раз не омраченную злостью или обидой; Вероника вдыхает ее запах с волос, с кожи, и, кажется, впервые за вечер начинает _дышать._

— Мне пришлось научиться готовить, потому что Полли нельзя напрягаться, а Джей-Джей, хоть и мой любимый братец, но все же криворукий кретин, — бормочет Шерил ей в ухо, и Вероника тихо смеется. — Ты хоть представляешь, каково это, когда тебе приходится готовить себе самой?

— Все имеют представление об этом, кроме тебя, Шер. Потому что ты — маленькая избалованная принцесса.

Шерил отстраняется от нее с видимым усилием, и обхватывает ладонями ее лицо.

— Я не знаю, когда мы увидимся, Ронни, — говорит она. — На следующей неделе запланирован перелет в Эл-Эй, и мы очень торопимся, потому что боимся, что ребенок может появиться раньше срока — от этого никто не застрахован, сроки намекают, так что… Я надеюсь, что ты навестишь нас после. Я скину тебе номер для связи, как только приобрету другую сим-карту.

— Я прилечу сразу же, как ты позвонишь.

— Вместе с Бетти? — неожиданно остро спрашивает Шерил, а затем мотает головой и улыбается. — Прости, это не мое дело. Девчонка с тебя глаз не сводит, но ты это уже и так знаешь, да? Она на самом деле не так уж и плоха, как ожидалось. Мне иногда даже нравится. Ну, ты знаешь, возможно, я окончательно сошла с ума, будучи запертой в одной квартире величиной с мизинец вместе с беременной семнадцатилетней девчонкой по имени _Полли Купер_ , и братцем, который и на моего близнеца-то теперь не похож с этим его новым кошмарным цветом волос. Ужасно выглядит. Тебе повезло, что ты его не видела.

Вероника смеется, и Бетти выходит из комнаты с _особым_ выражением лица. Шерил отстраняется от нее, а затем улыбается так, будто бы и не было объятий и непривычно теплых слов (она уже и забыла, какой Шерил может быть с ней наедине).

— Была рада повидаться, Лодж.

— И я, Шерил-Бомбочка.

Когда они с Бетти выходят из подъезда, Вероника бросает взгляд назад. Трудно разглядеть что-то на уровне одиннадцати этажей, но, на один короткий миг, ей кажется, что в одном из окон колыхнулась занавеска.

Вероника выдыхает.

(Вместе с осенью приходится учиться искусству отпускать).

***

(А с весной — впустить в свою жизнь что-то новое, и суметь его удержать).

***

— Эй, Бетс, — зовет Вероника, и Бетти поднимает голову от конспектов. — Как дела?

Она находит ее в кофейне напротив школы после занятий, и бариста (Эй, Кевин!) за стойкой улыбается ей приветливо, нажимая на кнопку кофейного аппарата, чтобы сделать ей привычный мокко.

Бетти скованно ведет плечами и машет ей рукой.

— Даже человек, который работает третью смену подряд, прерываясь на четырехчасовой сон испытывает большее воодушевление при встрече со мной, чем ты, — с укором говорит Вероника, присаживаясь рядом с ней на диванчик.

Бетти сконфуженно улыбается.

— Прости.

— Тебе понравились цветы, которые я присылала?

Бетти поджимает губы.

— Все шесть букетов. Только зачем?

— Мне показалось, что ты выглядела расстроенной, когда мы вышли от Шерил и Полли. И ты не брала трубки все два дня, что я тебе звонила. По правде говоря, я ждала, что твой автоответчик начнет узнавать меня по голосу: это автоответчик, мисс Лодж, Бетти не может сейчас подойти, но я могу развлечь вас дурацкой песенкой.

— Я… Мне необходимо было подумать, — неловко говорит Бетти, начиная накручивать прядь волос на палец. — И теперь нам необходимо... поговорить.

— Ты распустила волосы.

— Что? О… Да, ты знаешь, захотелось какого-то разнообразия, — начинает она тараторить. — Смена цвета или стрижка под каре — это, конечно, как-то чересчур, поэтому я решила начать с малого.

Вероника хитро улыбается, а затем щурит глаза и ставит локоть на стол, склонив голову на бок.

— Мне, кстати, звонила Шерил. Предлагала встретиться в одном милом ресторанчике в районе Куинса — там, говорят, готовят самый лучший биф…

Бетти громко стонет и обхватывает ладонями ее лицо, притягивая к себе и впиваясь в ее губы так яростно, что Вероника едва не соскальзывает с дивана. Бетти целует ее так глубоко, что у Вероники вдоль позвоночника начинают отплясывать мурашки, а кровь — циркулировать по телу так, что ощущается как щекотка.

— Никакой Шерил, — выдыхает Бетти ей в губы между поцелуями. — Никакой кофейни. Никакого Куинса. Теперь только ты, я, и «Завтрак у Тиффани» на проклятом повторе. Каждый вечер. Так ей и скажи.

— Окей, — говорит Вероника, когда прекращает хватать губами воздух, и легкие наполняет кислород, смешанный с ароматами пионов, малиновых закатов и мятной жвачки. — Это было странно, но горячо. Горячо, но странно. Ты… сделаешь так еще раз?


End file.
